Me and my Boyfriend
by Kaoru-chan16
Summary: Betrayal and tears, but happy moments too before problems between the perfect couple began...will this lovelast forever after 3 years or will she choose to start over? Will Sesho-kun interfere on his brother's plan? SeshoKag Chap5 FINALLY HERE!
1. Prologue

Hi!!! Well...new fic people! Better read it and review it so I can really know how it was...ah sorry almost forgot to tell you...this is an AU fic...so

Enjoy my new creation!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is NoooT mine you know that already...

Me and my boyfriend

Prologue

"Hey, Kag! He shouted from the back counter of the shop...Kagome acted like she didn't hear him, after she got to know what really happened in the party last night...Inuyasha was not her boyfriend anymore, at least for her...and she decided it was better to ignore him.

She went directly to the counter next to him, where Miroku was ready to receive the pile of old discs she was carrying. "Hi Miroku..." She said with a tired tone in her voice "Hey Kagome...I think Inuyasha needs you over there" he said taking the records from her hands. "Yes, I know...Thanks a lot for this, I already finished my project" She said smiling cheerfully, trying to change the subject

"So...how's Sango?" He asked not hiding his curiosity. "I see, you like her a lot Miroku-san" She said smiling cheerfully again. "She's fine...but I must go now...bye!" She turned and walked slowly out the shop.

Once she was outside, she sighed deeply... 'No more Inuyasha from now on'...she tried to keep walking, but she felt a strong hand holding her arm tightly. "Hey-" was the only thing she said before seeing amber orbs in front of her. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha stood there, his nose almost touching hers with the proximity. "Nothing's wrong with me" She answered in a cold tone. Inuyasha didn't say a word and intensified his stare, intently. "Would you let me go? I'm pretty busy for this Inuyasha" She said coldly again. He released her arm and she turned again. "Kagome...can we talk...please" His last word made her stop and she turned again to face him.

They entered the old office in the shop, Inuyasha made her sit and he sat on the table, staring directly into her sapphire depths. "Now tell me" He was demanding. Kagome looked at him almost angry of his request. "I think you already know Inuyasha..." "What are you talking about" He looked at her deeply. Kagome sigh and muttered an 'its better if I go now' Inuyasha stopped her before she could stand from the chair and leave him without an answer. "No. I don't know what the hell YOU are talking ABOUT..." He raised his voice and both remained silent for minutes...

"I saw you last night at the party with Kikyou...inside the library...don't tell me you don't what I'M talking about. I think that's the only thing I need to say to make you remember!" She said looking directly into his amber eyes but his weren't looking at her, when Kikyou was mentioned. He was ready to say something in his own defense, but Kagome was the one who was going to talk, she made him shut on time. "I trusted you...you don't even know how much...I've always been thinking about that...but in some way, sometimes, I also thought, you were going to leave me some day, and so you did...for Kikyou." Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he stood quiet hearing her cold yet hurt voice. "I think it's better for us, to stay away from each other...don't you think?" Kagome said holding a few tears overflowing from her dark brown eyes.

"Breaking up with me Kagome?" He said it before she left, just for making himself sure of what he was hearing "You said it. I already did, Ikeda" She said standing up from the chair she was sitting on before, and turned quickly hiding her sadness. "Kag—Kagome...Sh...shit" he muttered after she walked out the door.

Kao-chan16:Yay!!!...Prologue finished!

Inuyasha: What the HELL, is going on here!? Kagome was my girlfriend and I-

Kao-chan16:Hey! Shut up...Shut up!

this is just like Kagome's memories k? It is NOT the story yet...gotta wait a bit ...It won't take to long to be updated so...next chapter starts the real fic...so please let me know if you liked it

Love you all!

Kaoru-chan16


	2. Muses and a goddess

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue me

Me and my Boyfriend

Muses and a goddess 

_Three years later..._

"Ah my lovely Kagome-you look so beautiful in that costume " A middle-aged man took her delicate hand in his, and made her spin slowly on her feet, to see the girl in all of her young glory. She smiled shyly at his statement and followed the proud man through the resort's main hall.

Her uncle, Mr. Sashimi Higurashi, was a well educated and formal billionaire man in the resorts business. He was a nice guy with all his clients and associates, and always took care of work and money...anyway, he was a smart guy in the subject.

Kagome didn't live with him and his family outside the city, she didn't want to. (besides living with her cousin was not a good idea) Instead she lived with Sango, one of her bests friends of school and childhood in one of the hotel's room. She always received everything from her uncle, love and protection included, just like a father as he did with his daughter Kikyo...

Tonight was the opening of one of her uncle's most famous project in Japan, where millionaire people from all the city were invited and she had to be there to 'help'. It's rooms, halls, everything inside and outside the hotel, was luxurious and well managed.

Sashimi guided her through an equitably large room, where everything as the same hotel seemed to be perfect. Hundreds of well-decorated tables were all around her, with expensive furniture and paintings...also a large space with a stand and a place for people to dance forward. Kagome was stunned

"Well? What do you think of this? Do you like it?" Sashimi smiled in self-satisfaction.

"I love it! It's so damn beautiful!...sorry" She answered still amazed

"Hey Kag----Kagome you look gorgeous!"

A wide eyed Sango entered the room. Kagome wore a white bikini that reveled most of her finely shaped body and a large white skirt that almost touched the shiny tile pavement under her beautiful scarce pumps. She could also notice her lovely natural-white flower crown and the white-pink shell chain around her waist

"Thanks so do you!"

"Anyway Mr. Sashimi, what will she do here with that dress?" Sango said checking it carefully

"Well, they'll just be by my side until I introduce them as my two beautiful muses "

"They Mr. Sashimi?"

"Yes. Kikyou's also going to be here...see you later" With his lasts words he went out the room. Both of them waited the door to close completely.

"That little peace of—cheap-ass?!!" Sango said irritated

"Sango that bitch is Sashimi's daughter remember?"

MnB.

"What the hell are YOU doing with that dress" A woman's voice spat bitterly through the dark hall

"Huh?" Kagome turned, recognizing that cold tone of the woman. She knew this was really going to happen. After all...KiKyou and her mother were always trying to make her feel miserable on Sashimi's presence '_oOh she owes me the HELL A LOT!_' "Oh Kikyou didn't your father tell you?" Kagome answered with a forced smile

"You are anything for us, YOU aren't even from the family YOU are nothing!" Kikyou smiled triumphantly

Kagome stood quiet

"YOU BITCH!!!" (hey! you wanted her to cry??? Hehe)

"Girls!"

Kagome stood frozen, hands on Kikyo's hair "Your father have JUST save you from dead, keep that in mind" Kagome said in a whisper and walked where Sashimi waited

Kikyou tried to fix some of her unkempt hairs, pissed '_that stupid little whore. she even has a better dress than ME!' _

MnB...

Chapter 2

"I would be honored to introduce you my beautiful niece Kagome"

'_HIM!?'_

"Kagome this is Inuyasha from the Ikeda family and that over there, his older brother, Sesshoumaru."

WooHoo! Chapter ! Well holds chin maybe I'll be adding sumthin...someday...some other time in future so...that's it!

Well I'm a lil' bit disappointed with the reviews (prologue reviewers: Hey!!!) Not on YOU of course guys! hides behind the couch I mean the NUMBERS! ...maybe it was the sum cause' I didn't say before who was the principal couple and that stuff...but Ooh I hope you liked the story! Well the first chap. And I'll be explaining all the thing I have to...but you gotta wait a bit! ;) Chapter 2! coming soon! I swear!!!

PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE!!! ;)

Thanks a lot to PunkWolfie, seeshys-only-luff, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, ioke and KerupsiX! Hope you keep up the nice review guys! Thanx ;)


	3. A bet A prize: Let the seduction begin

Review responses:

Ioke: Well, thanx alot! Thanx for supporting the story anyway!

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Glad you are enjoying it Thank you, hope you keep reviewing! ;)

Countess De Kitsune: Thanks! You better keep reading...cause your waiting prize is down there! ;)

Satsuko Musashino: Thanks a bunch! Hope you keep reviewing!

Thanks guys for your support...and you know keep reviewing even if you are not signed just tell how-s it going!

Disclaimer: What?! Oh, you mean...me??? ((starts laughing hysterically))

Me and my boyfriend

A bet A prize: Let the seduction begin 

"Hey dude, look at the chick over there and that over THERE...and THAT princess over THEEERE, jeez..." A blue-eyed man said taking a gulp of champagne from his hand "-Damn she's hot" he added elbowing with soft dissimulation.

"You mean...the lazy-eyed, pale and cold one" He answered absent-mindedly. "No man, she's hot too but you know-her twin" he spoke, again taking another gulp of the burning liquid. "Yeah, sure" he said again not interested in the subject. "Man, what's wrong with you? I see you aren't interested in anyone...I mean that's odd!" the blue-eyed man checked him carefully. "oOh, don't tell me lil' Sessho's loosing his style!" he said mockingly "Shut up Onigumo, I'm just tired of this flat formal uncomfortable shit" He answered coldly "Yeah...right...Dude!...look around you!" Onigumo said, enthusiasm in his voice "----See? Plenty of chicks to have fun with, besides R-I-C-H ones!" Sesshoumaru grinned looking specially- "-Specially the twiny, dude, she's the woman I need, you know- everyday by the right side of my bed" Both stood silent watching for minutes her grace and cheerfulness while she talked with some people...apparently her friends. "Man...I bet MY ass you can't sleep with her within a month...or maybe, before your brother takes her back, you know what I'm saying. Besides, that's why YOUR brother's here right?" Onigumo broke the silence. Sesshoumaru glared quietly "Shut up you fool" he said swallowing, his last gulp of vodka "'cause you, have just lost"

MnB 

"Kagome, please come with me" Sashimi took her politely excusing himself with Sango, Miroku and some of her friends she invited.

"Mr. Ikeda, you did wanted to meet her and I would be just honored to introduce you my beautiful niece, Kagome"

'_HIM!?'_

She gave him a nice smile yet, it was fake

"Kagome this is Inuyasha from the Ikeda family and that over there, his older brother, Sesshoumaru...Well, better if I leave you two alone. Have fun"

"Nice to meet you...Kagome" Inuyasha grinned, he took her hand in his and leaning forward a bit, he kissed it softly, his eyes never leaving chocolate brown ones. She blushed watching his gaze.

Kagome looked around for Sashimi, and lucky- he wasn't there. "What are YOU doing here Inuyasha?!" She said in anger, pulling back her hand "Damn-you look so beautiful tonight Kag" He said, pretending he hadn't hear her complain.

She let go an edgy 'Hmph' before crossing her arms in annoyance "I don't know and I don't care about- what you are trying here...see I by myself will call that jerk Kikyou for you and that's for free-now have FUN"

"Then..." He pulled her closer, until he could smell the sweetness of her natural exquisite perfume "Is this free too?" He licked her ear with sultry. He smirked again, watching her fast steps 'Hot and pissed...Still, that makes her look better'

MnB 

She looked at the ground hiding her anger from the pleased guests. Never knowing where or which floor she was stepping on, she kept walking faster "Damn you Inuyasha, damn YOU Kikyou, damn this whole...par-"

"-ty" She found herself tripping and holding on somebody else's chest "God damn it!" She cursed in a whisper fixing her left pump.

"Hmm. The hybrid's girlfriend" He said, not changing his expression. "I'm NOT...that...you?...Sesshoumaru---I'm sorry" She said nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. _'Now what? Where's Sango?!_'

"If you are looking for your friends, they're busy" He said admiring all of the goddess's form while she turned to see a nice couple, which turned to be Miroku and Sango dancing, and Kouga, Houjou and some of her friends talking and laughing with the female guests. Kagome sighed in frustration. "Come with me" she felt his hand grabbing her wrist. He was apparently taking her to- _'the...dancing floor?'._

She felt his hand grabbing harder and pulling her against his chest. "Whoa! What are you doing?" She said amazed by Sesshoumaru's attitude. He never had acted that way before, at least, she hadn't seen him like that. But...anyway...she had to admit he was hot with his black clothes and his high ponytail.

"Nothing" he said, trying to sound innocent...

The band started a Tango rhythm. He grinned letting go a soft growl 'Hmm. Perfect.'

MnB. 

You liked it? Oh.You want to talk about it huh???

Anyway if you got questions about the plot? The whole chapter or story? OOCness? I'VE GOT ANSWERS! Any kind of questions or constructive criticism (please ;)) just send me a review with it! So I can answer and post it on the next chapter!

Aaaah...almost forgot that the party is not over....yet.... so stay tunned –cause this gonna get better with the Tango and some stuff added...next chap ya know? ;) (hint hint)

Please review I must get TONS of reviews to continue! ...joking... (no I'm not........Really!!) please read n review guys!! That's the only way writers can know what you all really like!

Jane!


	4. For Kagome's sake: It wouldn't be bad to...

Review responses (Names are in italics...answers in normal ;))

_Ioke_: Thank.you.very.much!! I'm really happy because of you and your reviews! I appreciate that you like the story! Domo-arigatou! Ioke-san ;)

_Sakura Tenvaiga_: Hey! Thanks a lot for the reviews! All 3 of'em and of course! Sure sesshou-kun sounds hotter! well, he is already girl, isn't he? Seeing you (hope) soon!

_Kittycat90120: _WHAT?! What do you mean by 'not having sense???' you hurt my feelings!! Sniff... How could you?... ((sob)) Anyway...I'm sure you might have questions! C'mon send them now!...I told ya...I told you all...didn't I??? Thanks for the review though(!).

_Punk Wolfie: _Whoa! Calm down boy! Here's the chap! Thanks a bunch for your support ;) ((whisper)) since you were my very first reviewer! ((fingers in gun style)) thanx!

_Ibb24_: Like your shorty hehe;) thanks a lot for reviewing!!! Hope you keep them up!

_Satsuko Musashino: _Thanks!!! HOT Sesshous and Inus RULES!!! They do!

THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS MINNA-SAN...AND TO YOUR SUPPORT!!! Hehe...well I just wanted to let you know though, that, well sorry for the late update...I'm really happy you are supporting me thanks...so!...KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!

Now....on with the fiction

Me and my Boyfriend

For Kagome's sake: It wouldn't be bad to try

"you—you want to dance?....Seshoumaru?" Kagome said nervously, blushing lightly each time she saw directly pure lust and fire inside his amber, lazy eyes. "Well..." He started "-once...I heard about a girl, called Kagome Higurashi-" He stopped and looked at somebody from the distance. He grinned. "-that she was a great dancer..." He said, again returning his gaze to hers.

"Oh, so that's...what you have heard" She looked behind. Her expression narrowed '_Ok...Just-just look at him Kagome, that's what you expected from that---dog right?!...Hmhp...but why don't play that stupid little 'two can play the same?_' Kagome smirked evilly in her private thoughts...why not, she found the 'opportunity!' –besides...how wouldn't she? How would she waste that chance for little time of satisfaction to herself and possible...maybe, little drops of jealousy from the dog eared loverboy behind... '_it wouldn't be bad to try...hehe_' She thought encouragingly. "This will be fun" She said aloud, this time looking firmly at the amber eyed demon that held her, dark brown pools gleaming in excitement, wanting so much the time to begin her most valuable passion...

'Dancing...'

MnB

She grabbed his arm lightly, stroking softly his cheek, trying to call the distracted hanyou's attention. He was focused on the couple of the dance floor, observing each of his brother's motions and Kagome's amusement to his movements. He could feel that sensation of, Déjà vu, as when- "Just like that day with the wolf, isn't it?" She said breaking his thought, her eyes not leaving the duo.

"Not exactly" He lied, playing with his wineglass and it's content. "Hm. Looks like she's really having fun with him" "She's not like that" He grunted almost inaudibly when he saw Seshoumaru's nearness in his last dance stir "Inuyasha, would you...escort me to my room please?" She asked, embracing the hanyou with total delicacy, the moment Kagome stared back at them. He looked at her for some instants and nodded, following her of the ball and through the people they went out of the room.

MnB

Their way of dancing was perfect. Too much for making the people all around stop and admire the beauty of their movements...All of the man's dancing stirs seemed like a ritual, they were all seductive and spontaneous. Their way of dancing that slow artistic music made them fit in completion and their bodies seemed to, almost be a part of the music, both of them moved with such graceful fluidity that created an illusion, making all of the amazed audience look as if the rhythm will cease if only one of them stopped moving. She completely immersed in the ecstasy of movement, making her let go soft moans of delight from time to time...but also keep an eye on the envy and jealous...was those their expressions? Yes. That was what she could see each time Sesshoumaru made her follow him, swirling all of her slim body with the sound of the instruments' beat...those little, noiseless sounds coming from her, filled him with lustful desires and thoughts.

"What are you thinking of?" Seshoumaru's calmed voice broke her thoughts, making her look straight at the wooden ceiling, lightly laying on his hand with one of his tango movements. She stared blankly for some instants, but realized his proximity 'Hm...He's kinda...' Kagome thought looking at his beautiful serene face and his silver ponytail forming a curtain from one side of their heads. She smiled naively, "Nothing...really"

His lust ceased slowly but not completely. He pulled her up with no effort and smirked lusciously. Approaching his face to one side, his smooth skin against hers, his lips parted

"can go now"

"Right...em...Thanks Sesshou...maru" She answered flushing light crimson but still smiling warmly. Kagome saw Inuyasha leaving with Kikyou and sighed quickly. Both taking their own sides, moved away from the now crowded dance floor and a Kagome looking behind...but never finding the silver headed boy's gaze back.

'_What do you expected.....' _She kept walking where her friends awaited _'...He's not changing'_

MnB.

Muajaja!!!Finished chapter 4!!!!! Did you liked it? Questions? Because this part it's not done yet Just wanna leave you with that hehe Sorry I just like to be meany sometimes....well. I know most of you will be wondering about, saying 'What damned day with the WOLF!!??' and many more right?

Readers: Yeah! But... KIKYOU AND INUYASHA!!?? ((starts throwing fruits))

Gods I'm sorry! I can explain! ((hides behind computer)) but it will be all posted in next chapter...You'll see...read, aaaaall in it kay! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter....and also wanted to explain about the 'not explicit description' in the dance part because.it.will.be.saved....for later chapters! That's a hint hehehe. So, don't worry and keep up with the nice reviews- hey! damn it guys!... YOU'RE THROWING BERRIES!!! AND—AND from MY midnight SNACK! GRRR

TAKE THAT!!!

And I'm really sorry about updates...SORRY!!!!

((OUCH!))

JA!

GOT YA!!


	5. Lies

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but...their aren't.

Me and my Boyfriend

Lies

Sesshoumaru entered the short lighted room. He took the small cigarette between his fingers and threw it before dense smoke could elegantly escape from his mouth. His eyes, closed by pleasure, opened again, rebounding it's original gold color from all the darkness around. He calmly looked for new people...or better said, new midnight distractions

"Yo pal!" Onigumo waved briefly from a corner table, two women leaning comfortably on the human's chest.

He kept looking until he reached his friend, sat in front of him, arms hanging from the back part of the dark comfy chair.

"Girls" Onigumo apologized patting the giggling lasses' backside, a foolish smile on his face. The white headed man looked at them with interest rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"The hell you doing here sluggish asshole" his silly expression broke in an instant. Sesshoumaru sat still, never breaking eye contact, staring, how the girls that were joining them some moments before, moved provocatively their bodies at him from distance with the monotonous rhythm of electronic music "Uh uh. Those are mine and you know it damn. Do me a favor and don't mess around wit em' " Onigumo said possessively alternating his stare at them

"Fuck you" he scoffed back, his amber eyes never leaving the dancers. Onigumo put on a faked shocked expression and nodded negatively at his partner "Fine dude but...remember we made a bet and...ya know, I thought you were going to be at bed early tonight" He said mockingly, drinking the finest liqueur of the place "Jerk" he added then, both stayed in deep silence.

"See, the girl's not that easy so...I'll think about something"

"Oohh...That means I'm getting her after" Onigumo said teasingly, yet, his friend's ability of knowing who's what, kept surprising him. Sesshoumaru smiled "Yeah, yeah whatever" he lazily answered.

MnB

Kagome sighed heavily sitting beside Sango, who seemed absolutely amazed by the show she had done a couple of minutes with Sesshoumaru, the blushing, the movements, the stares the everything of it made her just...have curiosity. "It was me or you were kinda...trying to--" Sango started, getting closer to her exhausted friend looking at her intently. Kagome stared back nervously maybe because as always, Sango guessed everything she had ever tried to do before...I mean with boys. She closed her eyes in a funny-annoyance way "Don't start with it Sango". She surely obeyed with disappointment but...the hell, she will tell her later certainly a great bed-time story.

Then Sango got back to her boyfriend's embrace. Yep, Sango had Miroku as her couple and they looked pretty good together though. Kagome felt happy for them, at least her best friend had got what she had always wanted a year ago...Anyway watching so much tenderness made her teeth ache and she thought it was better to go for a walk through the gardens.

MnB

The gentle rub of the wind outside and the fresh fragrance of wild violets made her body and mind completely relax. She slowly walked through them and slightly caressed the top of the purple flowers with her fingertips, Kagome grabbed her flower crown and drooped it not so far away.

She felt like running and so she did, she felt like running faster...and so she did...

Darkness caused by her temporal blindness draw a pleasing smile on her lips, she kept running, nothing could stop her until she found something laying on the ground...

And so it did

He made her stop as he has always done

"Huh?"

"Stupid girl" He said

"Ah...Sorry I...suddenly felt so...free" She felt so foolish and embarrassed instead, since she was on a very uncomfortable position

"Come with me where those his words?" He added mockingly

"Inuyasha stop it ok? Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you might have been gone with Kikyou"

Kagome started blushing when she felt his hands holding her hip and bare skin tightly not allowing her to stand up and avoid his now lazy eyes 'why ME?!! Why does always have to happen these things to ME!?!'

"I did but...Mmm. Jealous?" He bit his lower lip just the way she liked. Kagome hardly tried fighting against his...almost exposed muscled chest his throaty voice and... deep stare, she couldn't release herself from him even struggling wouldn't work at all. Watching her reaction, Inuyasha switched on top of her "So..." He lightly smirked "did ya miss me" He teased again. She raised an eyebrow in a questioning-haughtiness manner "What? Miss YOU? P.Lease" she answered avoiding his glare. "You did" Her eyes told how transparent her soul could be, he smiled. Inuyasha loosened his grip and stared deeply searching for her eyes

"Well as a matter of fact, yeah, a bit maybe but just like friends 'cause the trust between us as a couple completely br--" Kagome's sentence couldn't be finished when the hanyou's lips touched hers with soft tenderness. She did miss him but she actually didn't really know if she needed that...

she promised herself to forget about him! The boy, that some time before used to be her boyfriend. That boy whose kisses lied. Then...she definitively didn't need that, at least not today...

"NO...get...OFF ME!" She shoved him away. Making the hanyou hit rudely the ground

Kagome knew she couldn't be with him once again. She knew she couldn't trust him anymore.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU KAGOME!?" Inuyasha snapped back at her rubbing the back side of his head. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT! I CAN'T DO THIS! NOT NOW!" She quickly stood with an edgy sigh and moved away from him.

"Why not!?" He asked still on the ground

"Because!" She answered back trying to compose herself...

Who the hell does he think he is! Kissing her like if everything was fine...Kagome wasn't fast nor easy so he better stay and live with it...damn

"Feh! Crazy bitch" He muttered standing up from his spot "No I'm not like them!"

"That's the reason huh? but you could be, like before" He said while cleaning himself, in a tone that made Kagome look at him with a slightly shocked yet angry and frustrated way. 'What is THIS guy trying to do?!'

"No I WASN'T! It's because..." 'Damn what should I say!' His gleaming amber eyes turned to watch her "...because" she stuttered and felt as if a sweat-drop was coming down from the side of her face "See? You don't have a reason" He grinned

"UGH! I CANT BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY GOT A BOYFRIEND JERK!" The words finally came out. She couldn't believe she said that...but at least, she said something

"You are soo, fucking lying" He almost sang his words. He didn't believe her and kept cleaning and buttoning some part of his shirt

"I'm not..." Her nervousness disappeared , she crossed her arms, biting the side of her lower lip.

Her certainty made him doubt and the one who sweat-dropped now, was him. "What is that snobbish wolf bastard you were dating once?"

"NO! that?!...No!" She nearly laughed "For you to know, I have never dated HIM. That's in your own perverted jealousick imagination"

The wide smirk erased from his lips 'Then WHO? That...Hobo guy maybe!? Shit'

"Fine then, I'm gonna 'meet' him...soon" He said darkly. Kagome gasped and nervousness came again to her when the word "meet" was pronounced from the boy's mouth 'Crap!'

"Yes em, sure you will!" She said trying to smile

"Yeah right wench"

'Damn it' They cursed their luck.

MnB

Thanks for reading guys so far

REVIEW PLEASE!

Love

Kaoru-chan16 x


End file.
